Hogwarts' Most Important Test
by Windrises
Summary: The students are given an important test. If they fail it, they'll have to repeat a year of classwork. Hermione and Luna aren't too worried about it, but Harry and Ron are deeply concerned.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Although all of the students loved the magic of Hogwarts, most of them weren't fond of the classwork. Hermione Granger was a major exception. She loved doing classwork and had read more books than any of the students and most of the teachers. As she walked to class, she looked around and saw several unhappy looking students. She wondered what was up with them, but she had other things to focus on.

Harry Potter walked by Hermione and said, "I need to go."

Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

Harry sighed and said, "Ron offered to pay me, for a silly favor."

Hermione was never fond of Ron's antics, so she wasn't thrilled to hear that. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you guys up to anything dangerous?"

Harry calmly answered, "Nothing dangerous, but it's pretty stupid."

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "When's Ron going to grow up?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and ran away.

Hermione briefly opened her backpack and made sure she packed twenty books. One of the books fell out of her backpack. She heard a bunch of laughter. She angrily turned around, while knowing that Ron Weasley was the one laughing. Hermione looked at him and asked, "Do you think school is a joke?"

Ron answered, "More or less."

Hermione asked, "Have you and Harry heard the good news?"

Ron asked, "Is this about me adopting a ferret?"

Hermione said, "No, we have a test today."

Ron started freaking out, while screaming, "Tests are bad!"

Hermione said, "Tests are a good thing."

Ron stubbornly replied, "No they're not. They're an evil curse and I wish there was a magic spell to stop it."

Hermione responded, "You don't understand the magic of tests."

Ron replied, "You don't understand the magic of common sense."

Hermione smirked and asked, "You think I'm the one, who doesn't have common sense? You've eaten out of the garbage."

Ron looked embarrassed, while saying, "I only eat the nice garbage. I give the mediocre garbage to Harry."

Hermione sarcastically replied, "You're an admirable best friend."

Ron boastfully responded, "Thank you. I'm quite the friend."

Hermione asked, "What favor are you having Harry do?"

Ron smirked and said, "I asked Harry to bring something big, in case class gets boring." Hermione was worried about Ron was talking about. She was much smarter than him, so finding the truth out wasn't hard. However, she didn't want to be late for class, so she started hurrying.

A few minutes later, Hermione and the others were in class. They briefly waited around, until Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape entered the classroom. Dumbledore said, "I have an announcement to make."

Ron asked, "Is it a fun announcement?"

Dumbledore said, "Not really."

Ron replied, "I figured that'd be the case." He signaled to Harry. Harry understood that Ron was ready for the thing he asked Harry to bring. Harry sighed and put Ron's bed into the classroom. Ron smiled and jumped to the bed. Hermione and Snape facepalmed.

Dumbledore nervously asked, "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron said, "I'm going to sleep, until the boring talking is over."

Hermione was used to Ron being an immature goofball, but this was taking things to an extreme level. She sternly said, "You're not going to nap during class, Mr. Weasley. Get off of that bed and get back to your desk, before Snape gives you a marathon of detentions."

Snape smiled and replied, "I couldn't of said that better myself, Ms. Granger."

Ron sighed and jumped back to his desk. He whispered to Harry, "Take the bed back to my room." Harry shook his fist at Ron, but he was nice enough to drag the bed back to Ron's room.

After Harry came back, Dumbledore was ready for his announcement. He faced the classroom and said, "There's going to be a test." Ron was about to scream, but Hermione angrily glared at him, so Ron kept his mouth shut. Dumbledore said, "This'll be your biggest and most important test."

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "What will the test be about?"

Dumbledore answered, "It'll be about the various types of magic, that you and the others have learned. In order to succeed at Hogwarts, you must pass this test. Snape has volunteered to explain what will happen to those who fail."

Snape tried to hold back by a sneaky grin, while saying, "Any student who gets a score lower than sixty, won't pass this year. In addition to that, you'll get a week detentions that are supervised by yours truly." Ron was about to scream, but Hermione used sign language to tell Ron to be quiet.

After class was over, Ron ran around the hallways, while screaming, "I'm doomed!"

Hermione had an angry look on her face. She nudged Harry and said, "Ron's gone crazy."

Harry jokingly responded, "Then I'd be honored to take him to Arkham Asylum."

Hermione said, "Harry, I count on you to be serious."

Harry replied, "Sorry, but you and Ron having disagreements is a regular event. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Hermione said, "He tried to sleep in his bed, while in class. That hardly counts as normal behavior."

Harry tried to stick up for his friend, while saying, "I'd rather have unique friends, than friends who are boring and normal."

Luna Lovegood walked by and replied, "I couldn't agree more."

Even though Ron drove Hermione crazy, she didn't hate him. In order to make things more peaceful, she tried to change the subject. She said, "Anyways, I'm looking forward to the test."

Luna replied, "I love being weird, but being excited, for that scary test, is a type of weirdness I can't tolerate."

Hermione responded, "I knew this test was coming, so I've been practicing all of this year's magical spells."

Harry replied, "Even though Ron was being corny, I can understand why he screamed. If I fail this test, I'll have to retake this year's classwork and suffer my uncle's wrath."

Luna responded, "My uncle is being trying to catch Dr. Claw, so I have nothing to worry about." Hermione and Harry both looked confused, which is a normal reaction to have when Luna speaks.

Hermione patted Harry's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Harry. You're very smart and I'm sure you won't fail the test."

Harry lightly smiled and replied, "Thank you, Hermione. I better get back to my room and start studying."

Luna responded, "I only study when the sky is dark."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Luna said, "The darkness of the sky is a perfect representation of how unpleasantly dark homework is."

Hermione replied, "I couldn't disagree more, but whatever floats your boat."

Luna responded, "I haven't floated in a boat, since the time I helped Iona sink Kongo." Hermione rolled her eyes. She liked Luna, despite being one of Hogwarts' weirdest students.

Hermione went to her room and studied, for hours. She had a lot of fun studying about spells and reading her favorite textbooks. She smiled, while saying, "This test is going to be so much fun. I know all of the spells, so I'm guaranteed to pass and I'm sure Harry and Luna pass too. Even Draco will probably pass." She paused, with a slight sense of fear, while saying, "I'm not so sure about Ron. Although he means well, he wastes his intelligence of potential by doing immature antics, like napping in class and throwing textbooks out the window. Snape often calls Ron his least favorite student and I can understand why, but for some reason, I like him and I want him to do well." She looked around and saw a picture of her, Harry, and Ron smiling and playing around. Looking at the picture brought nostalgic feelings to Hermione's heart. She even saw tamayura in the picture. She realized that she cared about Ron, despite his antics, because he was a good friend and he played an important role in Hermione's heart.

Instead of getting mad at Ron and complaining to Harry, Hermione decided to pay Ron a visit, so she could help him prepare for the test. She knocked on the door. Ron opened the door and said, "Try to talk quietly, because Harry's on the phone with his phone."

Harry asked, "What do you want, Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon answered, "That charming Snape fellow told me you had a big test coming up and if you fail it, you'll have to repeat a year of school."

Harry replied, "That'll all true."

Vernon had a mischievous look on his face, while saying, "I have plenty of punishments prepared, in case you fail. You'll have to clean the house, every day of the Summer. In addition to that, you'll have to sleep on the back lawn and spend your allowance on stuff for your nephew. I'm looking forward to you failing, Harry. You've never had what it takes to pass and you never will." He started doing an evil laugh, while getting off the phone.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "I know we have our differences, but I like you and I want to help you pass the test."

Ron replied, "I appreciate the offer, but I've already started studying."

Hermione had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

Ron looked mildly embarrassed, while saying, "For twenty minutes, I was screaming and whining. However, I took a long break and thought about how hard you study. I figured I might do an okay job, if I study hard."

Hermione replied, "That's a wise choice. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ron responded, "I'm missing five of the textbooks, because I threw three of them out the window and my brothers borrowed the other two."

Hermione calmly replied, "Don't worry about it, because I have a spare copy of every textbook."

Ron responded, "That's bloody weird, but I appreciate it."

Hermione quickly went to her room and got the five textbooks that Ron was missing. A few minutes later, she returned to Ron's room and dropped off the books. She said, "I hope you study hard."

Ron replied, "I usually don't study, but I'm going to work hard, this time."

Hermione responded, "I wish you the best of luck." She hugged Ron and headed back to her room. She did another hour of studying, before going to sleep.

A week later, it was the day of the test. Hermione started heading towards the class room, while being full of confidence. Even though she knew Ron studied hard, she still feared he might fail. She tried to shake off that nervousness, while continuing her walk to the room. She looked around and saw Luna, so she asked, "Did you study?"

Luna said, "The sky was dark, last Tuesday, so I studied on that night."

Hermione asked, "Did you study during the other six nights?"

Luna said, "It was bright out, so I was in a sunny mood. Sunshine and school don't mix."

Hermione replied, "I think they're the perfect combination."

Luna responded, "The things you say make me curiouser and curiouser."

Harry walked by, while looking tired. Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry said, "I had to study for hours, each night. I kept having nightmares about my uncle grounding me."

Luna replied, "Don't worry Harry. You'll pass Hogwarts next time, next time."

Harry responded, "I'm planning on passing this year."

Luna replied, "I'm planning on passing out, so I can relate." Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later, class had started, but there was a problem: Ron wasn't there! If he didn't show up soon, Snape would give him a failing grade. Thankfully, Ron eventually showed up. Snape sternly said, "You're incredibly late, Mr. Weasley. The other students have already started."

Ron sighed and replied, "I'm aware of that."

Hermione briefly stood up, so she could sharpen one of her pencils. By the time she returned to her desk, there was a flower on her desk. She took a closer look at it and saw that Ron had gotten it for her, as a way to thank her for inspiring him to study. She blushed, before getting back to her test.

A short time later, Hermione became the first student to finish the test. She neatly placed the test on Snape's desk. Several minutes after she finished, the other students started turning in their tests.

After Harry finished his test, Draco grabbed it and said, "This is going in the paper shredder."

Snape overheard him, so he said, "You're grade is going to go down for that, Mr. Malfoy." Draco angrily whined, while Harry felt relieved.

Luna finished her test. She placed the test down, while saying, "I wrote my name backwards, in order to be more unique. I considered writing my answers backwards, but you threatened to expel me, if I did that."

Ron was the last student to finish. He handed it to Snape and said, "I'm sorry for taking so long, but I actually put in effort, this time." Snape wasn't used to Ron trying, so he had a shocked look on his face.

The next day, the students got to find out what their test scores were. The students sat down. Each of them received a paper, letting them know what their score was. Hermione saw that she got one-hundred percent. She was tempted to scream, but she resisted her temptation. Harry got a B, which he was very thankful about.

Luna got a C, which she was upset about. She said, "C's the average grade and I'm supposed to be weird, not average." She sighed and said, "Epic fail."

Ron got a B+, which was the best test score of his life. He said, "Awesome!"

Snape mildly smiled and replied, "You're smarter than I thought you were."

After class was over, Hermione walked by Ron and said, "Thank you for yesterday's flower."

Ron replied, "You're welcome. Thank you for helping me get a good grade."

Hermione said, "You worked hard and I'm really proud of you."

Ron replied, "I feel really guilty about making fun of your love of studying. Your passion paid off."

Harry walked by and said, "I won't have to deal with my uncle's punishments, because I passed." Ron was expecting Harry to fail, but he was nice enough to not tell him that.

Luna sighed and said, "I got a silly C. There's nothing creative or weird about that, which I'm disappointed about."

Hermione replied, "C stands for cool."

Luna thought about it and responded, "True and I am very cool." She walked away, while smirking.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and said, "I better go back to my room and read another textbook."

Ron replied, "You're so eccentric, but I love that." Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, before heading back to her room. Ron looked at Harry and asked, "Do you think she likes me?"

Harry answered, "Considering how good your grade is, you should know that answer." Ron put his hand on his chin, while trying to figure it out.


End file.
